White Wings
by Angels Athletic
Summary: Bloom Legna is an Ordinary girl, that is, until a group of fairies called the winx take her to Alfea. Somewhere else in Magix, an evil figure is plotting to capture Bloom, Not for the Dragon Flame, But for something even more Powerful. What will happen to Bloom? What will happen to Magix? The fate of all worlds are in the hands of Bloom, and one wrong move could spell disaster.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bloom Legna. I am 15 years old, and attend Sliver Creek High, a school for gifted young girls and boys. Wait. Yeah right. Like I'm a gifted student. In other words, I'm just your average teenage girl, who wants to sleep all day and party all night. Just regular teenage stuff. Anyways, I'm adopted. That's why my parents, Mike and Vanessa, have different last names than me. I get made fun of it all the time. I'm the adopted, clumsy, weird kid. Well, at least to the "Trix." Its this group of obnoxious girls that think they are better than everyone. Icy, Stormy, and Darcy. They seem cool, but once you get to know the, they are freaks that need to get a life. Then, you got the jocks, like Andy, Logan, and Michael. Also full of themselves. Then you got the nerdy kids, and the Teachers Pets- You get the picture. I'm part of my own squad. We call ourselves the rebels. Nobody really knows about our squad. They just think of us as a big group of weird friends. The rebels are a group of kids who are fed up with the Trix, and the Jocks, and so on. We just be ourselves. And we help other people to. For example, say you were a new kid at our school. If you didn't seem to fit in with the other squads, and really hated the 'popular' kids, then you became one of us. You became a rebel. We don't have many people in our group. Just five of us. Me, my best friend Jade, Conner, Ryan, and Jonathan. But we make it work. It's a lot of fun. We have mini-party's, go skate boarding, see movies, meet at bars to get drunk, and a lot of other stuff. It started out with me, Jade, and Johnathan, and then one day we rescued Ryan and Conner from the jocks. So, yeah. Life is good; for the most part.

Do you know what the perfect combination is? A Friday evening, ice cream, and Takis. Oh, and stuffing our faces with chick-fil-a. Aren't we fatties? It was pretty late, and me and my friends decided to go to Chick-fil-a for dinner. Then, we ate our ice cream and Takis in a tree. Yep. A tree. If you go to the park, which is huge, by the way, there is a maze. We have a certain route that we take that leads us to a dead end. If you climb through the bushes, you find yourself in a forest. There is a certain tree we meet at, which we all carved our names into. We just sit there and talk. We go there to escape the outside world. Its almost magical. So we ate Takis and Ice cream in a tree. It was getting later by the minute be we didn't care. Tomorrow was Saturday. Its not like it mattered anyways. Well, actually we did care. It was pretty cold out, so we went to my house, and fell asleep binge watching Sponge Bob. Get used to it. We're weird. So after we stayed up all night, you could easily guess we were extremely exhausted.

"Do we have to wake up?" Moaned Jade, who had buried herself in practically all the pillows I owned. "Yes." I said taking a pillow and hitting her with it. "The guys left a few hours ago. And anyways, I got no one to talk to." "And you think I care?" She said, groaning even louder. I sighed, and plopped down on my bed. I plugged my earphones in and started listening to some music, while my lazy friend slept like a rock. Again.

Sooner or later, she got up, finally. "Lunch is Ready!" Vanessa screamed from the kitchen. "What about breakfast?" said Jade, who had gotten dressed in Black jean shorts and a white crop top that said, "Screw it." "That's what you get from sleeping in!" I said, smirking. I was already dressed in my short jean shorts and teal tank top. We headed down stairs, both tired and lazy. I grabbed a smoothie from the fridge that Vanessa had made. "Vanessa! Me and Bloom are going shopping!" Screamed Jade, dragging me out the door, not waiting for an answer.

"You want to go SHOPPING?" I almost screamed, very surprised. "Jade Henderson wants to go shopping?!" "No!" she said, pinching me. "We are gonna go and meet up with the guys. I promised them a game of football. I had to say we were going shopping because your step-mom said we hang out with them too much." "Seriously?" I can swim, and play soccer, but play FOOTBALL!? " "Fine." I said. We took a shortcut, walking through the woods. Everything seemed normal, until I heard someone yell, "HELP!" "Did you hear that?" I asked Jade, who didn't seem to notice me. She was too busy on her phone. Silently, I dropped back, and when I was out of ear shot, I ran in the direction of the scream.

I ran into clearing to find what looked like group of teenage girls fighting a monster. **(Unlike the actual series, I'm going to pretend That instead of just Stella meeting Bloom for the first time, ALL of the winx do.)** It looked like they were fighting a giant yellow ogre wearing red overalls. Am I hallucinating?

They kept shouting weird things, like "Sonic Blast!" or "Solar Flare!" The weirdest part was that all of them had wings.

The group lf girls were all pinned to the ground, covered in golden nets. The yellow ogre lifted this club, ready to kill, when I did the most stupid thing ever. I ran in front of him. Yep. Me. Bloom. In front. Saving a group of weird girls I didn't even know. The ogre roared loudly, and started to bring his club down. I raised my hands to protect myself, although I knew it would do nothing, and that I would die soon. Suddenly, a blast of white light lit up the area, and the monster went flying back into the tree. The ogre then disappeared out of no where. I helped untied the other girls. "An Earth Fairy!" screeched the blonde girl, her pigtails bouncing up and down. Another girl, with dark hair and chocolate brown skin said, "What's your name?" "Bloom Legna." I replied, confused as why the other girl had called me an, "Earth Fairy." "You must come to Alfea with us!" Said a girl with hair the color of honey and skin the color of caramel. "What?" I questioned. It was too late. The girls opened some freaky portal hole thingy, and dragged me through. Even though the 'ride' only a few seconds, I felt sick and dizzy.

I looked around. Everything seemed so alive and happy. There were girls everywhere, but no boys to be seen. "Welcome to Alfea, school for fairies!" The girls who brought me here exclaimed together. No. No no no no no. This could not be happening. But it did. I felt dizzy and weak, so I did the only thing my body felt like doing; I fainted.

 **I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of White Wings! Please review if you have any advice. Updating soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up lying down in a bed. The sun was shining so bright through the window it practically blinded me. What a nice way to wake up after you have been dragged to some creepy school for fairies by a group of creepy girls with wings that fight monsters. Yep, life is GREAT right now.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked a lady with gray hair piled on top of her head, (How much hairspray and gel does this woman wear?!) and a purple dress. She smiled at me with one of those grandmothery-ish smiles. "My name is Ms. Faragonda, headmistress of Alfea." Nice. The school is run buy a grandmother who wears old clothing and lots of hair stuff. "Let me show you to your dorm." I practically jumped out of bed. "WHAT? I'm not staying here! My parents don't even know I'm gone, and neither do my friends! And anyways, I'm not going to stay in a room with some mutant, butterfly, humans!" Ms. Faragonda laughed. Is this person serious? "Don't worry. We have already contacted you parents. And no, the girls who go here are definitely not butterfly mutants. They are fairies." My parents are NOT going to believe that I am hanging out with butterfly mutant fairies. They are gonna think I was kidnaped by some insane people who think they have magical powers. I have a lot of explaining to do…

Ms. Faragonda took me to my dorm, and guess who I was sharing it with? The girls that I saved. I thought they were fairies. Couldn't they save themselves? I walked into the room, and the first thing I noticed was the smell. It smelled of pollen and perfume. That will definitely help with my allergies. One girl was in the corner, smelling flowers. Another was doing her makeup in the mirror. A girl in the corner was busy tapping away at a computer, and another was singing. The last one was on a treadmill in a different corner of the room. In my opinion, this was absolute chaos. I set my stuff down, and walked straight out the door to get some fresh air, mostly because of the pollen. I was sneezing like mad. As soon of I walked out of Chaos, It walked right back into it. A group of boys rounded the corner with swords and capes. Great. I hope they weren't mutants. They walked up to me and asked, "Is this the winx club dorm?" I had no clue whatsoever what they were talking about. "What the fuck is the winx club? And are you mutants too? Alligators, gorillas, or something stupid like that?" The group just stared at me like I was completely insane. Yeah. Like I'M the one that's insane. Suddenly a boy with magenta hair (really?) walked up to me and said, "Who do you think you are, talking back to us like that? Red headed freak." A red headed freak? Oh really! And what does that make you? A Magenta headed freak? And for your information, my name is Bloom Legna, and I don't give a fuck about what you think." I crossed my arms, smirking since this 'Magenta haired freak' went tomato red. "And by the way, don't blush like that. It clashes with your hair." He growled slowly, and I laughed. "If your looking for a group of girls that have wings and battle in dresses, well, most of them, then your in the right place. Now, if you'll excuse me…" I pushed them out of the way, and walked down the hall, mentally laughing hysterically. (I know. That's kinda weird but, whatever… XD)

I sat in a tree, not caring what the other girls thought of me as they walked by. I was too busy on my phone, watching Netflix. All I needed was some pop tarts. Ha Ha. Just kidding. So anyways, I was watching Netflix, and eating my imaginary pop tarts. Then, the last people I wanted to see walked out of Alfea: The fairies and the hero's with the weird colored hair. (Mostly referring to MHF. Yep, I created a nickname for Magenta Haired Freak.) I jumped down from the tree, and went a bit outside Alfea to take a call from Jade.

 _Jade: How's Magic School?_

 _Bloom: Meh._

 _Jade: Well that's nice to hear…_

 _Bloom: So….. What are you and the guys doing?_

 _Jade: Well, my parents are out of town this week, and I decided to host a party, and invited the whole school._

 _Bloom: Does that include me?_

 _Jade: Yah! The party's at 10._

 _Bloom: Great! I can't wait to party all night and get wasted!_

I hung up, and then from behind me, someone said, "What does getting wasted mean?" You could probably guess who it was. If you guessed MHF and his gang, then yep, your correct.

 **What did yall think of this one? I hoped you enjoyed it! If you did review, and if you didn't, review anyways. You don't have a choice. XD For the people that liked it, enjoy these virtual cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

I laughed, and the group in front of me looked at me like I was the mutant. I looked at them and smirked. "If you've never been wasted before, or spent the night partying till 3 in the morning, then you've never lived." Again, they looked at me like I was the alien creature. I rolled my eyes and said, "Basically, your not going to bed and you get drunk." The girl who was smelling flowers questioned, "What is 'getting drunk?'" I looked at her, than started cracking up again. I suddenly stopped, because the look on their faces meant they were actually telling the truth. "Have you been living under a rock all your life?" I said, very surprised about how lame their lives were. "I once had a turtle," said Stella, "and he lived under a rock all his life." I rubbed my temples. "Ok. So anyways, Getting drunk is where you drink a lot of bad drinks that make you dizzy. Most of the time it gives you headaches, and makes you do thing's you would never do if you were not drunk." Hey, it may have been a bad explanation, but it was the only way I could explain it to these dumbos. They looked like they understood, so I said, "Yall can come to my friends party tonight." Worst decision EVER in the history of worst decisions. I just invited a bunch of complete strangers to a party in the 'non-magical' world. As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I thought it was the worst decision. I fucked up.

I had finally learned the name's of the 'winx cub' and the 'specialists.' Flora was the fairy of nature, Aisha the fairy of the waves, Musa the fairy lf Music, Techna the fairy of technology, and Stella, fairy of the shining sun. The specialist group was made up of Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, and Riven, otherwise known as MHF. So, I was in my new dorm, hanging out with my roommates. "How does this look?" said Stella waving her finger. Dresses magically appeared on each girl. Wait, I forgot. It IS magic. Wow. I am seriously wondering why these girls could not have just magically made an ax or giant hammer appear or something when they were fighting the yellow ogre. If they did, I might still be at home, with Mike, Vanessa, and my squad, doing normal, non-magic stuff. Well, I'm just gonna have to deal with the fact that there are five girls wearing dresses for a teenage party. Like seriously. Who does that? I sighed, and put my face in my hands. "How do we look?" said Stella twirling in her yellow sundress. "Uh… Great." I couldn't say anything mean. I mean, these girls are too innocent. Maybe a little TOO innocent. Ugh. My phone started going off. It was Jonathan.

Bloom: Hey

Jonathan: You coming tonight?

Bloom: Hell yeah!

Johnathan: Good. It's not the same without you.

Bloom: I know. I really am that awesome, aren't I?

Johnathan: *laughs* Whatever you say, flower. See you later.

Bloom: k. See you soon.

Bloom hung up. "Ok. First let me get ready. Then we'll go." With my hair braided to the side, I wore, as usual, ripped jeans, a black tank top that said in white letters, 'Normal is Boring' and white and black converses. A dark jean jacket and black, fingerless gloves completed the look. I looked WAY different than the mutants, in their sparkly sundresses. Aisha, Musa, and Techna did not seem happy with their outfits, so I let each of them borrow a black, leather jacket. The poor things. Stella opened another portal, and it made me feel sick just looking at it. Oh well. I covered my ears, closed my eyes, held my breath, and jumped in, hoping I didn't end up in Antarctica.

After going through the portal, I think Antarctica would have been a lot better than a dark oblivion. Lucky me. It was cold, and the Winx were no where to be seen. Suddenly, a voice as smooth as silk seemed to echo around the empty cavern, making it seem surprisingly warm. "Bloom… Come to me….. Please….. I need your help…." The last time I tried to help someone, I almost got killed by a yellow ogre with a very bad sense of style. Hopefully, no ogres, trolls, dragons, whatevers, are involved in this situation. "I cant see you!" I shouted, twirling around in place, I seemed to be floating in mid-air. "Close your eyes," the voice said, "and focus…." I closed my eyes, and focused on the warmth, and the sound of the soothing voice. I released all the tension in my muscles, and just floated. Suddenly, the air around me started to get warmer, and I opened my eyes. In front of me stood, well, more like floated, a beautiful uwomen dressed in gold robes. Actually, she seemed to be made out of bendable gold. Wow. That sounded really stupid. The only thing that wasn't gold was her white wings,, that seemed to stretch on for miles. She reached out for me, and I reached back, not quite sure what I was doing. She pulled me into a hug, and whispered into my ear, "It is good to see you again, dear sister." She pulled away and held me at arms length. All I could manage to stutter out was "S-s-sister?" and " Whaaaaaaa?" She laughed, and smiled at me. "You must not remember me. I am Daphne, your older sister." "Daphne." I breathed. Amazed that someone so beautiful and powerful could possibly be my sister. "I only have a few minutes to explain, before I disappear. " she said, her smile turning into a frown. "There is someone after you Bloom. Someone very powerful, determined to take over all of Magix. He goes by the name of Dark Knight. He has captured me, using me as bait, to try and get you to come to him. Don't fall for this. Bloom, you are the fairy of the dragon flame, the most rare power of all. But there is something more to you, something more that he wants. Bloom, you are a-" She started to fade, and I couldn't make out what she was saying. "Daphne? DAPHNE!" I tried reaching out for her. She was so close, yet so far. Finally, she disappeared into the blackness. I had so many questions unanswered. Shit. Now I'll never know who I TRULY am.

I awoke to the sound of music. "We're here!" cheered Stella, Already starting to dance. John walked up to me, and helped me up. "Hey beautiful." he said smiling. I blushed. I hated when he did that. He handed me a drink, and we started talking. I was getting so late, and we were all getting very drunk. Half of us were asleep, and a few couples were making out in a corner, including Sky and Layla. I didn't know they were together. My head started to hurt a bit, but I was having to much fun with my friends. I haven't seen them in forever, even though I saw them last week. Soon, I remember falling asleep, no clue what had happened a few hours before. As I slept, all I could think about was gold silk and white wings.


	4. Quick Note: Bad News

Hey guys. I have some really bad news. I broke my wrist playing soccer, which means uploading chapters will be really hard, since they will take forever to write. I am starting to shorten the chapters, so I am very sorry about that. Thanks for your cooperation.

Love, Angels Athletic


	5. Quick Note: More bad news

I have more bad news! My parents banned me from electronics for THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR, so chapters are going to come even slower. :'(

I will try to sneak on, like I'm doing now, to upload chapters, but this does NOT mean I'm gonna stop writing. I will definitely be writing a lot more when school gets out! Thanks, and I'm really sorry...

-Angels Athletic


	6. Chapter 4

I woke up at 3 am, with an hangover so bad you can't even imagine. My hair was a mess, glass was everywhere, and everyone was sleeping. My head hurt, and I couldn't remember anything from last night. I heard snickering, and turned to find Jade and Conner drawing a fake mustache on Icy. As much as I wanted to join in, my mind wondered to other thoughts, such as Daphne. Even though I just met her not even 24 hours ago, I felt that special connection. I still found it hard to believe that my long-lost sister was a golden ghost bird. Jade turned her head. "The glitter squad left a few hours ago. They said to give them a call when you woke up." I groaned. Oh well. I was too lazy to call them, and knowing me, I wouldn't have done it anyways.

I said my goodbyes, and slipped out the door. It was cold and dark out, so I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering. Suddenly, I heard the door close and shut. I turned around to find Jonathan holding my jacket. He walked up to me and held out the jacket. "You…um…forgot this….." As I reached out for the jacket, our hands touched, and it felt as though I stuck my hand in an electric socket. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes, not moving, and not knowing what to do. Then he kissed me. shit. At first, I thought of pulling away, because, this was my best friend I was kissing. But my actions got the best of me, and I found myself kissing back. He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands. "I…..Don't want you to leave. I love you. I need you in my life." It took me a couple of seconds to think about what just happened. "I love you too." I kissed his cheek, and ran. The cold wind burned my tear stained face. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to be a fairy. I just wanted to be normal. I opened a portal. Thank goodness I learned how to from Stella at the party. In a few seconds, I tumbled onto Alfea's grassy courtyard. I had this funny feeling in my gut. I smacked my forehead. Fuck. I forgot my jacket.

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the kiss me and Jonathan shared. Did he really like me? Did I mean it when I said I loved him?

 **I'm** **back! With another really crappy short thing I call a chapter! Enjoy! C;**


	7. Chapter 5

**Jonathan POV**

I watched the red head as she ran into the forest, disappearing with a flash of white light. Dang it. I just found out the girl I liked, since forever, actually felt the same way, and she was taken away from me by the Winx and specialists. My life can't get any worse, can it? I gripped her jacket tighter in my hand, gritting my teeth. It was all because of them my life was ruined.

 **FLASHBACK**

Fires raged everywhere, and the terrified screams of the people could be heard all around. I stood next to the specialists; Sky, Riven, Helia, Timmy, and Brandon. The Winx, Stella, Layla, Musa, Techna, and Flora hovered above is, Glittery and Bright wings extending from their backs. We were all in a fighting stance, ready to fight the next group of demons. Suddenly, a dark figure arose from the fire, a menacing laugh echoing all around. "You really think that you can stop me? You have no chance!" He took off running, and as soon as he did, Stella, leader of the Winx, Ordered us all to follow him.

We chased him, for what seemed like forever, dodging explosions that came our way and people running for their lives, until, coincidently, we ended up on the street where my parents and little sister lived, my old home, until I went to train as a specialist. The Winx rose higher into the air facing our villain. The man closed his eyes, and opened his hands, where a green glass ball sat, reflecting the blazing fires. "This is one of many glass balls that cage a rather, well, LARGE explosion. When broken, it releases a powerful force that will instantly destroy everything and everyone at least 3 miles around it." He laughed evilly, and vanished, letting the glass ball drop from the sky. "STELLA!" I screamed, panicking. "GRAB IT!" She started to fly away, and replied, "Are you serious? I'm not risking my life for 3 miles of land. And anyways most of the people are out of their houses and long gone from here!" Angry tears fell from my eyes, as Flora and Musa, picked me up, flying me away. I needed to do something. My family was trapped by the fires, and couldn't escape. "NO! STOP! TRAPPED BY FIRES! MY PAREN-" then, my neighborhood erupted into flames, and I swear I could hear the screams of my parents and little sister. I hit Musa and broke from Floras grasp. "YOU MONSTERS!" I shouted, hot, salty tears of anger rolling down my face. "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM! THEY COULD HAVE STILL BEEN ALIVE! BUT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, BECAUSE YOU ONLY CARED FOR YOURSELVES, NOT THE INNCOENT PEOPLE WHO POCCESS NO MAGIC OR FIGHTING SKILLS TO SAVE THEMSELVES FROM SUCH A DARK FORCE OF EVIL! YOUR NOT HEROES! YOUR FOOLISH COWARDS THAT DON'T DESERVE TO ATTEND ALFEA OR RED FOUNTAIN! AND BECAUSE IF YOUR FOOLISH ACTS, MY PARENTS, MY SISTER, GONE! DEAD! BECAUSE OF YOU!" I ran, and ran, and ran, as far away as I possibly could. I dropped out from Red Fountain, and enrolled at Silver Creek High. I stayed with my friend, Conner, and from that day on, I swore to myself never to meddle with the Winx or specialist ever again.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

I glared at the moon, and screamed, "I WILL GET HER BACK! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANY MORE OF MY LOVED ONES." I could feel all the anger boiling inside me, all the hatred and dislike. So much for my promise. I don't care about you, magic.

I went inside, and collected my stuff up. Jade and Conner were on the couch sipping root beer floats. I swear, they get no sleep but always seem energetic. Jade looked at me, raising one eyebrow. "Where are you off to so early, Lover boy?" Usually I would laugh at her teasing, but today I wasn't in the mood. "I'm going away for a while." Conner sipped his float, before looking to me, and said, "Where to?" "I'm going to go get Bloom back. I can't lose her. Not now. Not ever." Immediately, Jade jumped up from her seat on the couch, her drink flying all over Conner. "Do you really think your gonna just leave to get Bloom? Without taking us?" I rolled my eyes, but slightly smiled. Conner pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna call Ryan. Go get your stuff, and let's meet back here in, say, half an hour?" I nodded. "See you then." I walked out the door. "Bloom, I'm coming for you."

When I reached Conner's home, I packed a backpack with 2 changes of clothes, water, some of Conner's Moms homemade beef jerky, and my phone. Hey, I didn't know how long we were gonna be there. I reached the kitchen, to see Conner finish explaining to his mom that were spending a few days at Jade's house to finish a school project. Soon enough, CAONNER, Jade, Ryan, and I were gathered in Jade's living room. "So, how are we going to get to fairy land anyways?" Jade questioned. "Were gonna get a life. I might have called one of my 'old' friends." Jonathan led the group outside, just as a large ship landed on Jade's front yard. Jack, one of my friends as a specialist, jumped out of the ship. He was the only person who actually considered me as a friend. The Winx and Specialist always excluded me In everything, except when it came to battle. "Ready to go?" He asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." Soon enough, we were all on board, ready to go and get Bloom.

 **Bloom POV**

It was early morning, and all the Winx were already up, preparing for another day of school. Stella was applying makeup, Musa was checking herself out in the mirror, and the rest of them were having breakfast. I groaned. Even If I'm a fairy, I still have to go to school. Ugh. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I put on a black crop top with the word "Whatever" in white, my usual ripped jeans, black converses, and a grey zipper hoodie. I swear, I looked the same every day. I went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed one of the yogurt parfaits I had picked up at McDonalds. I was scared that fairies ate weird food, so I grabbed some of my own food just in case. Even though they eat human food, I still didn't want to eat it, because I barley even know these people! They could have poisoned it to make me die! I grabbed by shoulder bag, which contained my laptop, books, and other dumb school stuff that I needed. I slipped by phone into my back pocket, out my earphones in, and walked out the door, wanting to get some fresh air before class. Like, a LOT of fresh air, I literally have an hour until class actually starts. I sat down on the steps to Alfea, and while listening to music, I opened my book, the school for Good and Evil. (One of the best series ever you should totally read it.) #Multitasking.

Soon, I saw the group of people I immediately started hating my first day in the prison. MHF and his guys. I smirked. "Skipping School. Off campus? I never thought you would have the guts to do something SO evil," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. MHF growled quietly, and turned tomato red, because he didn't even say anything and JUST GOT OWNED! FELL THE BURN, BIG BOY! I laughed. "Remember what I said that last time we met? 'Don't blush like that. It clashes with your hair.'" Brandon snorted, and Riven gave him the death glare. If looks could kill, Brandon would have just been a victim. "Let's go." He said, stalking off. "Bye Riven!" I called after him, in a sweet but fake tone. I chuckled to myself. It wasn't so bad here. At least, when it comes to comebacks. These Dumbo's literally don't know anything. The shrill sound of the bell rang out across the campus. Fairies of all different colors and sizes rushed out the doors, ready for school. I stood up, and rushed up the stairs. I looked down at my schedule. (I don't know how the Winx School system works, so here's what I'm gonna do: I am going to use the A and B day schedule, with 4 classes each day. I'm just gonna make up some classes, because again, I don't really pay attention to those small details. xD)

My first class was Spell casting. Fun. I heavily walked to room 124, where my class was. Of course, my teacher, Ms. Alecia, was standing at the door. "Why Hello! You must Be Bloom Legna." "That's me!" I said, shaking her hand, and forcing a fake smile. "Ms. Faragonda would like to see you in her office! You'll be skipping this class, but I'm going to be giving you your homework anyways!" She handed me a brown paper sack. "If you have any problems, come and talk to me! Now off you go!" She pushed me towards the direction of the headmistress's office, and I started to get worried. 'I could be in huge trouble. I'm probably going to be kicked out, I mean not like I don't want too…. Who am I kidding? I'm dead!' I slowly made my way down the hallway and knocked on Ms. Faragonda's purple door. I heard a muffled voice say, "You may enter," so I opened the door. Her office was quite big, I must say. She had a huge desk in the middle, with large piles of paper stacked to the ceiling. Ms. Faragonda turned around in her chair, and smiled at me. "Hello Bloom." "Hi." I responded, very confused to why I was here. I sneezed. Dang. What is it with fairies and having everything smell all flowery and stuff? "You must be very confused to why you are here." No, I'm definitely not confused to why I was called here in the middle of school. Totally not confused. "Today we are going to try and figure out what kind of powers you possess. As you already may know, each fairy at Alfea has their own powers, and we teach them how to harness those powers and use them for good." I nodded my head. "What I'm going to need you to do is turn into your fairy form." I raised my eyes brow and crossed my arms. "And how am I supposed to do that?" Faragonda gave me another one of those grandmother-y smiles. "Just focus. Focus on the powers that are inside, and let them come out. Relax. Clear your Mind." I closed my eyes, and thought of everything I had witnessed that had to do with fairies. Wings. Glitter. Lots and Lots of glitter. There was Magic. Spells and curses. And….. That my Golden Ghost sister. I remember her telling me to focus….. And those large, White wings… My train of though was suddenly broken by a gasp that came from Ms. Faragonda. It's wasn't a surprised gasp, or a joyful gasp….. but a terrified gasp. As though she was suddenly frightened. "What? Did I do something Wrong?" I stared at my reflection in the window. From my back had sprouted gorgeous white wings that were much different than the Winx Girls wings. They were larger, and not glittery. They were light on my back, despite the size. And Ms. Faragonda was terrified of them.

 **Sorry if I had any spelling or grammar errors. I didn't have any time to look over this, because I have swim practice in a few min. Also, sorry if the last sentence was kinda rushed. Also because of practice. I hope this chapter is better than my previous chapters. Thanks to all the people that reviewed. You feedback was great! Thanks!**

 **Check out my Love Pentagon Fanfic, which I'm putting up for adoption, or it will be put to an end. See the latest chapter of that fanfic for more info.**


	8. Continuing

Hey Guys. Yep… I know. I haven't been on in a while. I was super busy. Between soccer, swimming, school, and family, I didn't have enough time to do anything. When I first logged back on to this account, I wanted to start out fresh, but after reading my White Wings fanfiction, I realized this fanfic had a lot of potential. I understand that it needs a lot of work though, but I think this could be really good. Hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter soon. Also, please forgive me if a few things change. I don't exactly remember what I had planned for this fanfic back then. Thank you to all my supporters!

Love, Angels Athletic 3


	9. Chapter 6

Bloom POV

Although I couldn't see my face, I already knew that I probably looked just as terrified as Ms. Faragonda. She must have seen it also, quickly straightening her back and smiling at me. "Please excuse my behavior. I was quite… caught off guard." While her kind words some-what calmed me, I was still kind of scared. If the headmaster of a school for fairies, who had probably seen god knows what, was scared of me, what were the others to think?

While I was deep in though, Ms. Faragonda had made her way around her desk, taken a seat in the small wooden purple stool right next to me, and proceeded to place a hand on my shoulder. What happened next surprised me. Startled by her sudden appearance, I jumped. A gust of wind swirled around the room, even though the windows were closed. A golden glow lit up the room, and I remained still, even more scared than before. I stayed still, that is, until I saw the soft smile on Ms. Faragonda's face and the glimmer of light dancing in her eyes.

I turned around, and was met with a face full of fire. My white wings glowed gold, flames engulfing the feathers. After turning back around, I immediately touched my forehead, making sure my eyebrows were still there. After assuring myself that my eyebrows had not been burnt to a crisp, I lowered my head to look at Ms. Faragonda. Dang. She was actually pretty short.

"Bloom, do you know who you are?" I tilted my head. "Uh… I'm Bloom Legna, a normal girl that was living a normal life, until I was dragged into a portal, and-" Ms. Faragonda cut me off. "Bloom. I don't think you fully understand how very serious this is… I do think, though, that you should meet your parents." Then, at that moment, the door burst open. "AND HERE COMES THE PAR- HOLY SHIT BLOOM WHAT IS THAT?"

Jade POV

Okay, let me paint a picture for you. So basically, my best friend was kidnapped by flying freaks and her basically-almost-boyfriend-who-is-hard-at-hiding-his-feelings is trying to save her. See, of course I would offer to tag along, but I never agreed to eat magic teleporting candy (which was actually pretty good not gonna lie) and end up falling right into the middle of a school courtyard, in front of a whole bunch of girls dressed in bright clothing.

Jonathan immediately jumped up after our landing, confronting the group of girls that stood in from of us. As soon as he did, the looks of shock left their faces and they began giggling and batting their eyelashes. I rolled my eyes. "Look, girls, I need to speak to Faragonda-" "Why not just speak to us? You can come back to our place and have a milkshake, and maybe even-" I rolled my eyes, jumping up to save my friend. Ryan and Conner followed closely behind me, cracking up at the girls attempt at flirting.

"Hate to break it to ya ladies, but my friend John here is off limits. Ya see, his girlfriend actually goes here, and we are trying to find her. So if you could point us in the direction of Ms. Fairygoonda's office, it would do us a great help in getting lover boy back to his wifey." The girls grumbled. The one with blue hair rolled her eyes and pointed to the school. "Go in there, two lefts and a then right, the farthest door on the right side." I bowed in a mocking manner. "Thank you for your assistance." Immediately, I shot off towards the huge doors that loomed above us, the boys running behind me to keep up.

Jonathan POV

Conner gave me a toothy grin as he walked beside me. "So you and Bloom, eh?" Ryan laughed in the background. "See, I told you they would end up together. Now you owe me five bucks." I rolled my eyes. "Technically, we aren't dating. We're just-" Jade piped up from the front as we turned another corner. "Technically, you guys are basically dating. Its obvious you both like each other. She gets all mushy around you. Plus, I bet you guys have kissed like millions of times."

I blushed redder than a tomato."Whaaa?" Ryan's eyes basically popped out of his tiny head. "So you have kissed her!" Before I could answer, Jade interrupted us. "Okay, we made it." Conner came to the front to stand beside her. "Okay, so we have to think this out-" Jade just rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip. "Nobody got anywhere by stopping and thinking it out. Okay, well maybe a few people did, but certainly not us." Jade surged forward, and before I could stop her, she almost ripped the door off its hinges and made sure everyone in that office knew we were there. I mean, maybe its not what I expected her to say, but she sure made an entrance.

"AND HERE COMES THE PAR- HOLY SHIT BLOOM WHAT IS THAT?"

Musa POV

I sat on my bed, humming a new tune that got stuck in my head. Glancing over, I saw Aisha checking herself out in the mirror, proudly wearing the leather jacket Bloom gave her. She noticed me staring, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to mine.

"I really like her. Bloom, I mean." I nodded, shifting my back to lay against the pillows. "Same. She's a whole lot different." Aisha flopped onto the bed, sighing. "Sometimes, I wish I could be her, living a normal life. Well, I mean her before we dragged her into our crazy life." This time I shook my head in disagreement. "Sure, her life seems cool, but I am super lucky to be gifted… to be a fairy." I moved to sit next to Aisha as she sat up, slinging and arm over her shoulder. "And YOU, are also super talented. And super athletic. It actually gets kinda scary, watching you work out."

Aisha laughed. "Thanks. But anyways, I feel kinda bad for Bloom also. All of a sudden, everything was taken away from her. She also seems super stressed all the time…" I jumped up. "You're right. We probably haven't made her feel at home yet. Why don't you call the other girls? We can go outside and play a game of volleyball." Aisha jumped at the offer. "Awesome! Come on, I think Bloom is still in Faragonda's office." Aisha grabbed my wrist, and laughing, me and her bounded out the door.

 **Okay… so I know I kinda sorta lied about updating really soon, BUT at least I got a new chapter out. Definitely not the best, but its something. So excited to be back! (But not too excited about figuring out how to work everything again). Please leave reviews on ways I can improve. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes! Also, in the next chapter I will try to explain the past I set up for Bloom. It will be different from the one in the original series. Tysm for your support! Peace!**

 **-Angels Athletic (P.S. Lowkey thinking about changing my username… if you even can. Something that reflects me more. Welp, I don't know I'll figure it out..)**


End file.
